Inu no Tashio Typical Male
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Inu no Tashio enters into an agreement to gain a pup with Yue. Yue agrees to finally become a free woman to pursue her dreams and settle down with a family of her own. After realizing his mistake can he win her heart or is it too little too late? Last edited 10/08/2016
1. Chapter 1

Inu no Tashio Typical Male

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters**

Done by request for SailorSednao52

Let me introduce myself I'm Yue I am 23 years old with brown hair and eyes. I am sitting here in a cave in the Western lands I had left the castle a few days ago and was close to the border of the South. This, however, is the current situation let me take you back to the beginning of my tale.

Yue's parents had sold her into slavery at around age 7. Her Grandfather searched the countryside until he found her and bought her at 13. Grandfather was a kind and considerate Master who allowed Yue to work off her debt to him. At age 21 she met Inu no Tashio he knew of her plight and offered her a deal he was aching for a new pup but didn't want another mate. If she agreed to bear him a child he'd pay her debt to her grandfather and after the birth of the child she was free to go with the promise of all slavery documents being destroyed.

She had spent six months getting to know him before the agreement went into place. During her pregnancy, she fell head over heels in love with the passionate and caring man. Although his oldest son Sesshomaru hated her simply because she was human at 5'3 and 130 lbs she didn't back down to him and stood her ground. Although Yue believed he left her alone due to the fact that his Father never left her alone.

InuYasha had been rough with her and had injured her with his carelessness with his sword leaving her permanently scarred from her pinky toe to ankle on the left foot. Her fair skin tone had gotten lighter with the time she had spent inside the castle. So why was Yue in a cave with plans to cross the border to the South? Well her plans were currently to start fresh and leave the past behind her. She had seen Inu no Tashio burn her document the day she delivered their daughter and since she was healed and he was away she left. Yue wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted both sons made it clear that they didn't want her around for various reasons and Inu no Tashio never once asked her to stay.

She had left her baby a note explaining everything hoping that she'd understand and one day could forgive her for doing the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She heard a rustle in the bush and out came a man in red she sighed in frustration asking, "What do you want InuYasha?" He stepped closer only to notice she had picked up a bow and arrow and aimed them at him. Not daring to get any closer to the woman that gave him his sister he asked, "Why did you leave us?"

Yue looked and him and growled impressively for a human woman saying, "Why wouldn't I both you and your brother have been plotting to get rid of me and while I love your father he is a typical male and hasn't asked me to stay our agreement was for me to leave. I am healed it will be easier for me to leave now before I become any more attached to the two of them."

InuYasha's ears flattened on his head before he replied, "Sorry keh I just didn't want you replacing my Mom but I kind of grew attached to yeah wench. Won't you reconsider and come back to the castle where you belong your good for the old man." She shook her head no saying, "I will continue South there is still more than a day's journey if your dad wants me he knows where to find me now, thanks to you. I will not return only to be told to leave by your Father it took all I had to go this time I don't know if I can leave again."

**~ With InuYasha ~**

InuYasha reluctantly left knowing in his heart she was right it wasn't fair to her for her to love the child she bore only to be asked to leave once it was weaned. They had nursemaids that could do the task she really wasn't needed the question was, was she wanted his Father hadn't returned yet. If there was any hope for them to be a family he'd have to ask his ass of a brother for help. He could only hope Sesshomaru also felt she was good for their sire. He raced home to find Sesshomaru and bring him in on his plan to get the woman to return their Father hadn't been that happy and content in centuries he just knew it was because of more than just the pup growing inside of her because he had been that way before they had conceived the pup.

It didn't take InuYasha long to return to the castle and found Sesshomaru in the Dojo where he liked to spend his spare time. InuYasha found him in no time deciding it was best to state what he wanted quickly he blurted out, "Yue left as per her contract but even with the nursemaid, the pup screams bloody murder. I also believe our sire had planned to ask her to stay as his mate when he returned I doubt he imaged she'd leave so soon after giving birth."

Sesshomaru growled rubbing his temple asking, "Where is she?" InuYasha replied shocked, "In a cave near the Southern border about a day in a half travel to reach the South." Sesshomaru glared at the hanyu saying, "I will speak with her and if that doesn't work I will light a fire under Father if only to get that pup to stop it's squalling.

** ~ With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru took off out of the castle and took off into the air he headed South traveling as quickly as he could. He'd talk with the Onna first she was the more reasonable one he was only rushing in case he had to go to his sire. He growled in annoyance the Onna was foolish while she was healed she wasn't truly fit for travel. Soon he caught her scent in the air and headed towards it. He approached the cave where her scent was coming from and found her secured in the corner facing the entrance bow and arrow laid in front of her. He was impressed she was ready to defend herself although that would do little good is she was sleeping like she needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Inu no Tashio Typical Male

Chapter 1

He approached her intent on waking her he didn't have time to sit and wait for her to wake. The sooner he spoke with her the sooner he could return her to the castle. If he couldn't sway her he'd rush at top speed to his sire he wouldn't suffer due to his typical male behavior. The sooner the pup stopped squalling loudly the sooner his life could return to normal. If this meant having to tolerate the Onna he would do so just so he could have peace and quiet. He gently used his boot covered foot to nudge her awake he didn't want to hear any complaints from his sire about his rough treatment of her. When her eyes suddenly snapped open and glared at him he smirked saying, "You need to return your pup screams for you and will not stop its whaling."

She yelled at him knowing full well it would hurt his ears, "When do you suggest I leave after she is weaned or once she can walk. The agreement I signed stated I was to leave and I am doing so but you and your brother are both making this harder than it needs to be. There are wet nurses there that can feed her and she will be better off now than once she is even more attached to me don't you agree? Don't think I don't care and that I don't ache to run back to the castle and hold my pup forever but that wasn't what I agreed to do you wish for me to break my word?"

He stared at her unsure of what to do thinking about it more rationally now that there wasn't constant screaming to distract his thoughts. He realized she was right the longer she stayed the harder time the pup would have adjusting to her loss. She wasn't being cruel she was trying to be the best Mother she could be in the situation while maintaining her honor and word to his sire. He growled saying, "You'll stay here you're not yet strong enough to travel although you have healed from the birth. Either I or my sire will return for you and you'll be returning to the castle I refuse to suffer because my sire didn't think on how this agreement would affect the pup. "

He could smell the salt from her tears as he left but her sorrow wasn't his problem to deal with at least not until his sire's death as he was sure her sorrow would intern effect the pup in the western castle. He would have the Onna back in the castle tending to the pup until her death and then he'd deal with the fall out by then the pup would be old enough to understand and less likely to wail like it does now. He rushed to where his sire was with one the minor lords in the Eastern part of the Western lands.

When he arrived he barged straight into what could only be called a new Father's celebration as they were all smoking and drinking. As well as exchanging stories of delivery with each other. He could hear his sire bragging about having the best of both worlds of having a new pup without a bitch to deal with afterward. Sesshomaru smirked he was going to take great pleasure in showing his sire exactly how wrong he was. Sesshomaru stepped forward saying, "Sire you're needed back at home this instant due to an urgent matter."

Inu no Tashio looked at his son asking, "What needs my attention that you couldn't handle my son as I left you in charge." Sesshomaru smirked replying, "Your newest pup screams and nothing will soothe her. It seems her Mother since she is now a free woman and told that she was healed felt she was fit for travel. In an effort to be the best Mother she could be she left as soon as possible not wanting the pup to become overly attached to her. Now since both of your scents are gone from the castle the pup is panicking and not only refuses to feed but refuses to stop it's crying."

** ~ With Inu no Tashio ~**

Inu no Tashio growled in annoyance as his eyes flashed red and he raced out of the room. He made his way quickly to the castle only to find his sons assessment right the child's Mother was gone. Racing to his pup he took her from the frazzled wet nurse making a rumbling in his chest until the pup was soothed. Now he panicked for once in his life he didn't know what to do. Yue had been right she was free to go and it was kinder to leave sooner rather than later but he suddenly felt empty inside knowing she was gone. Even though she wasn't fit for extended travel she was fully healed and within her right to choose to go so why did he feel betrayed. He looked to the wet nurse asking, "Will she eat at all?"

She shook her head no saying, "The pup refuses I believe she will only feed from her Mother. You know Hanyu's are different than demons a full blooded demon would have been discontented but not foolish enough to refuse nourishment. This one is likely to starve herself unless you bring back her Mother and then it would be almost impossible to ever get the pup to let her Mother go."

Inu no Tashio growled he couldn't force the woman back nor could he ask her to put her life on hold to raise the child in his home he had promised her freedom. He looked down at his daughter whose features reminded him of her mother saying, "You're being difficult little one. Let's just hope your Mother cares for your sire and is willing to allow me to make things up to her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

He put a clean cloth diaper and clothes on the pup before bundling her up there was no way he could leave her behind. Now he followed his son's scent to the dojo where he asked, "Would you happen to know where the pup's Mother is?"

Sesshomaru didn't pause in his exercises saying, "Indeed I do however I have already spoken with her and agree with her choice. She is correct the sooner the pup gets over the attachment the better. The longer she stays the less likely it will be for her to ever leave. It wouldn't be fair to either of them as they'd both be miserable. You will just have to feed the pup using a water skin and goats milk."

Inu no Tashio frowned at his son before leaving as he walked outside with the pup he knew that was a possibility although her Mother's breast milk would be better for her and there was no way he could run the west and care for a pup alone. He really hadn't thought this all the way through and with the pup in his arms he could catch hints of her Mother's scent and found he not only missed it but her as well.

His only hope and resource now was his other son InuYasha if he knew the pup's Mother's location he could bring her back and they could work something out. He could only hope she cared for him the way he just now realized he cared for her. With an aggravated sigh he looked at his pup saying, "Don't tell your Mother but I am a complete fool."

He followed InuYasha's scent until he found his son in the garden up in a tree he looked up at the boy asking, "Would you know where her Mother is Sesshomaru has been less than helpful." The hanyu smirked saying, "I know where she is but won't tell you unless you tell me what your intentions are."

Inu no Tashio not used to having to explain himself to anyone growled in annoyance before replying, "I wish to make amends and bring her Mother back to stay." InuYasha grinned saying, "In that case, she is in a cave about a day in a half away from the Southern border if you leave now you may catch her before she starts moving South again."

Inu no Tashio moved as quickly as he could carrying a pup in his arms. Still, even at the reduced speed, he had to use he had made it to the cave she was in following her scent before the sun rose in the sky. Knowing his pup needed to eat and hoping Yue would forgive him he opened her kimono top, cut the bindings and placed the pup at her breast. He watched with joy and pride as the pup instantly latched on and started sucking vigorously. He felt slightly jealous of his own pup at the moment he wanted nothing more than to be the one doing so.

Yue had felt a sudden chill on her chest but had tried to continue resting only to feel a tugging at her breast. Deciding it was best to check out what was happening she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her pup suckling from her like it was starving she narrowed her brows and noticed a pair of boots. Her eyes moved up until they reached a face of the man that Fathered the child now at her breast and growled at him. He looked at her sheepishly saying, "It seems I didn't think things all the way through when we entered our agreement. I didn't take into account the pup she refuses to feed from anyone but you and that brought on the realization that it would be hard for her to let you go once weaned. I have come to offer a solution that may be agreeable. You will return to the castle and live within caring for the pup in return for room and board."

Yue shifted to a sitting up position and moved her daughter to her other breast before replying, "While I love my daughter and will return since she obviously won't eat without me. I want to be free to come and go when I please as long as she has been taken care of. There is a village near the castle that I'd like to visit occasionally. Plus I need to be free to pursue a life and possible marriage or mating I am young and don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I am willing to consider men that are at the castle or the village nearby to ensure that I am always close for our daughter's benefit but I will not be alone for life because you didn't think things all the way through before entering into an agreement."

Inu no Tashio sighed saying, "I was hoping that for her sake that we could try to have a relationship with each other. As I believe being torn between us would stress her out greatly even once she is old enough to understand. Plus there is the issue of your ageing which can only be solved if you mate with a high-level demon. I and my beast have formed an attachment to you so that could never occur in the castle with anyone other than me. Since this wasn't a part of our original deal I ask you to consider my offer and allow me to court you at least until she is weaned."

He hoped she agreed to his deal he had no plans of failing he'd win her over way before their pup was weaned from its Mother he had a whole year to convince her. He planned to do everything in his power to convince her it was going to be hard and require many trips to cold water but he was determined not to raise this pup alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Yue glared at him saying, "I will not marry or mate with a man simply because it makes things easier for him. I will do so for love and love only if it means that I age and die then so be it. I will not do this so that you will have a built in babysitter and sex partner. Not that I don't or won't love my own baby I don't want to be a prisoner again. I will, however, agree not to see any male until she is fully weaned I won't risk anyone hurting my daughter. You may also try to convince me that your interest is genuine and when she is weaned I will give you my decision. "

Inu no Tashio was glad she agreed to come with him of her own free will he so would have hated to have to bring her back to the castle as a prisoner. He, however, didn't like having to wait a year before she'd let him court her but she'd let no one else either. He could do a short courtship but something told him she'd not take that too well. He waited and watched as Yue switched breasts to allow their daughter to finish feeding. When his pup was done he watched Yue burp her on Yue's shoulder before bringing her back into Yue's arms. At this point, he motioned for Yue to stand she did so as she closed the front of her kimono before moving towards him. He lifted her up bridal style and raced back towards the castle. He carried her all the way to the pup's room motioning for the nursemaid to leave before putting Yue down. He said, "You'll stay here with her she'll do better with you near her settle in and I will return with an ink, quill and parchment and we will make a new agreement that will cover until the pup is weaned at which point we will make a new agreement."

Yue turned and put the baby into the cradle gently covering the girl with a blanket. She felt bad for upsetting her daughter so much but she didn't know what else to do. She was thankful that now she'd get to see her child grow up but the fact she'd grow old and die while her daughter was still little seriously bothered her, she had hoped to be around to see her children grow up and get married but this child would age slowly and there was no way she'd live until the child was an adult not without mating the child's Father anyway.

Inu no Tashio returned with parchment, ink and quill in hand placing them down on the dresser he looked at her seriously saying, "We can forgo all of this and just mate. While I understand your reluctance to believe this as I made sure to remind you for your entire pregnancy that what I did was only for the pups benefit. However, that statement was more for me than you as I was more trying to convince myself there would never be anything more than I was you. You see I had wanted to keep you but I had made a promise that I had wanted to uphold."

She glared at him saying, "You know nothing about me let's say that the deal worked and my daughter hadn't cared I left. What would you have told her when she started asking questions about me questions you couldn't answer? I bet you hadn't even thought about that did you?"

The look on his face told her all she needed to know he hadn't thought of that and he didn't know the answers that would satisfy their child. She now glared at him harder saying, "Did you think she wouldn't ask or that you could put her off forever?" His face told her all she needed to know he hadn't thought that far ahead and would have likely put it off as long as he could. So she said, "I bet you would have sent out a massif inviting any woman that knew me to tell you about me but I would guess a large number of them would be there for a chance to get into the western castle. Plus what if I had another child how would, they explain why I left her behind but raised them. I figured you had gotten everything you needed while I was carrying her after all I was pregnant for 9 months."

With no further arguments and with a sigh of frustration at himself Inu no Tashio wrote out a contract that they both agreed on and signed. With the contract in hand, he started towards his office trying to decide what tasks Sesshomaru was up to carrying out he had to find free time so that he could get to know Yue better. If only to know his pups Mother should she ever ask any questions about the woman he was hopeful with time she'd learn to love him? After mentally cursing himself for being an arrogant fool he went to go propose to Sesshomaru taking over patrolling the lands at least that way he'd have no reason to leave the castle and his son could more than handle any issues going on with the lands. He was, however, sure his son wouldn't help the human villages but would take a report of how the village was doing and turn it in leaving him to deal with it but as long as it wasn't too bad he could easily send representatives in his place. He knew his son Sesshomaru wouldn't pass up being able to leave the castle for long periods of time he disliked being bound to the castle grounds he grew bored. He stopped at the dojo saying, "Son how would you like to do the patrols for me as it seems me leaving upsets the new pup?"

Sesshomaru replied, "I would be happy to patrol Father anything that will get me away from its whaling and when I return home don't expect me to stay long before going back out not at least until it's older."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Inu no Tashio watched as his eldest son took off he sighed he knew full well he'd have to build another castle nearby so that his eldest wasn't living in caves for the next 50 yrs. He made his way to the most experienced builder he knew and simply told him to build a small tower like castle looking to the South and North of the Western lands. Once he commissioned the start of the project he headed back to the Western castle and started plotting.

He had scheduled his day so that he could spend the maximum time he could with Yue and their pup. Now tired he made his way to his bed chambers with pleasant thoughts on how to spend the next year winning over Yue. He seriously hoped it wouldn't take that long but he was willing to wait her out all while trying to speed things along. The next morning when he saw her at the breakfast table he complimented her on how beautiful she was hoping to score points with her. Only to find her glaring at him confusing him until she said, "Next time say that while looking at my face and not the breast that is feeding our pup."

He sighed he had been looking and had hoped she hadn't noticed this was going to take longer than he wanted it to. Every day he tried something new to gain her attention and favor only to fail miserably. He had tried giving her flowers and each time she simply told him to put them back in the vase he stole them from. He tried to give her gifts but each item that was given to her he found she gave to someone else typically for advice or something for their pup. Months had gone by now and he had gotten nowhere he was no closer than he had been three months ago.

**~ With Yue ~**

It was their daughter's first birthday and she had noticed that Inu no Tashio was trying less and less. While he didn't neglect the pup nor diminish the time he spent with them he typically occupied himself with things nearby where he had set them down. Now Yue was frustrated she was beginning to like the attention perhaps she had been too hard on him at first. She hadn't wanted him to stop only to stop seeing her as a sex object and see her as the woman she was, maybe even get to know her as a person.

She sighed she needed help dealing with him, she remembered when they had the naming ceremony and their daughter was named Mae. She also remembered him saying he'd court her for a year and the year was now up perhaps he felt he had failed to successfully court her. She needed a female Inu to explain his behaviors to her but who could she ask and trust to tell her the truth. She decided to ask InuYasha he'd know a female she could talk to that wouldn't lead her astray. She made her way to his favorite tree in the garden and found him in the branches like he liked to be. She looked up at him saying, "InuYasha I need to speak with a female Inu I want to understand some things."

InuYasha hoped down asking, "What did you want to understand maybe I can help?" Yue blushed replying, "I had some questions about your father's behavior and his sudden lack of interest."

InuYasha said, "keh I'll take you to someone. I don't think I want to know the questions about the old man." He escorted her to a little cottage out in the middle of the garden he yelled, "Grandma Sango I have a human in need of help understanding male Inu behavior."

Instantly an elderly Inu demon was out in a flash long gray hair held up in a tight bun. She rushed InuYasha out the door claiming ladies only and he wondered to a tree nearby but not close enough to hear. The wrinkled lady fetched a teapot and poured two cups of tea before sitting down and motioning for the other woman to sit down too. Once seated she said, "Pleasure to meet you I am Sango I was InuYasha's nanny when his Mother took ill and he still needed tending to who might you be?"

Yue replied, "I am Yue InuYasha's Father and I had a pup together she's currently napping in the castle near her Father. If it's not too much trouble I have some questions about male Inu behavior I wish to understand."

Sango nodded saying, "Why don't you tell me the whole story from the beginning then once done point out the behavior you don't understand and I will do my best to explain it." Yue told her whole story and then pointed out it was the behavior after she returned to the castle that confused her.

Sango nodded saying, "I see the issue he is courting you as a female demon and not a human. Demons like to know their intended mate is attracted to them. He isn't meaning to overlook you as a person it's just a demon life span is so long there is plenty of time to get to know one's mate. Your time is so limited he wants to speed things along in fear of losing you to death. I believe dear you have discouraged him and confused him; he no longer knows what to do to win your affections. His withdrawal from you is a sign that he is frustrated and doesn't know how to move forward, nothing he's tried has worked. I believe you have been a little harsh with him but I can understand wanting to be sure he had no other motives, however, mating is for life and that is a very long commitment to make for convince no male would do that when he can get a whore."

Yue was stunned she had no idea he was that serious she looked at the woman saying, "How do I fix this I do love him and don't want to lose him simply cause I was angry and unsure of his intentions."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Sango took a sip of her tea before leaning forward and saying, "I understand your human needs young Master InuYasha brought you here because I was mated to a human and we had our own issues because humans think differently than demons. We demons are instinctual scent tells us a lot of information like sex, age, type, the number in the area, those with hostile intent, if there is danger or a threat, and if someone is interested as well as their emotions. Now after scent, you have the fact he is male and he feels he got to know you well enough before you both made the pup. He figures what he doesn't know he will learn over his lifetime. He's courting you with no real progress forward this means he is not seeking release so he is sexually frustrated. He has likely withdrawn simply because he wants to move forward and isn't sure how to without angering you. It could also be because he is just seriously tempted to mate with you. I suggest you ask him to let you talk to his beast. His beast can tell you things he can't and can put your mind to ease. I would also recommend you let things move forward or you both will be unhappy as I doubt he'd be able to tolerate you courting anyone else."

Yue replied, "I don't understand why is moving forward and mating so important other than the sex aspect. Not that I don't want to I just don't understand the need to rush into the sex if we will have forever."

Sango smiled at the young woman she truly cared about Lord Inu no Tashio. She said, "He is a horny male sex is very important to him right now. He is also in his prime and will want to get with his chosen female quickly. He has needs dear and he can't sate them while courting you as that would dishonor you. So all he has left is to woo you as quickly as possible to reach the end goal once you are mated and there is no worry another male will come along and snatch you from him, he will be more than willing to get to know you."

Yue was stunned she hadn't thought of it that way she most definitely hadn't realized he was worried about losing her. It was true she hadn't done anything to indicate he wouldn't lose her to someone else. She drank some of her tea before asking, "So how do I fix this now I am unsure if he will try again or not and I want him to know I am interested."

Sango smiled softly before responding, "You leave that to me dear but don't blow this chance. Now run along to your pup I will handle Lord Inu no Tashio." Yue nodded saying, "Thank you" before bowing and leaving to find InuYasha.

She easily found InuYasha in a tree a short distance from the home. He jumped down once she was close to the tree. She looked at him asking, "Are you ever torn between your human and demon instincts?"

He walked with her back to the castle saying, "At times I just choose which I feel is best. If dealing with demons I choose that one although it's sometimes hard to tell which instinct it is. As far as the old man goes you should lighten up on him a little he wants you for keeps. Even human guys don't know how to show that and with demons, it's a lot harder. I'd say consider letting his demon have his way with you when it's over you will know exactly how he feels."

Yue thought about it before responding, "If I want to do that how would I make sure I get his demon and not him." Not that she didn't love the whole man if she wanted to see what InuYasha was talking about she'd have to know how to get the demon side out.

InuYasha whispered, "His ears they would bring the demon out but you have to get to them while he is distracted. Touch, blow and lick them only when you both are alone as he will lose all control and will mate with you. Whatever you do don't be afraid let him show you how he feels only consequence is he will mate you."

Yue replied, "I will consider what you said InuYasha thank you for the advice." The remaining walk back to the castle was very quiet as she was now thinking about what InuYasha had told her she liked the idea of taking the initiative but still wanted something romantic from the man or something that let her know he knew her. She sighed wondering if she'd have to give up on that human ideal to have the man she cared for. She wondered why men were so difficult and plagued with a one track mind that seemed focused on the bedroom.

Once they arrived at the castle she made her way to where Mae was in Inu no Tashio's office she found her nestled in a pile of furs sleeping. She carefully picked the pup up and moved her to the room they shared putting her into her crib. She looked at her pup saying, "I wish your Father could understand my needs better. I may have to change for him and I am not sure I want to give up on us knowing each other. It would be better for your parents if we know each other but maybe I could make things a little easier on your Father."

She sighed she had a lot of thinking to do deciding it was best to rest with her daughter she climbed into her own bed and drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, she had visions of how she wished it would be between them she could only hope that whatever choice she made she didn't regret later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**~ With Sango ~**

She made her way from her home to the castle going directly to the Western Lords office. She knew he would be there at the large conference table trying to tackle the problem with his woman like it was an all-out war. She smiled as she entered his office finding him at the conference table debating with several men about women along with several scrolls on the subject opened or lying around the area. She so wanted to roll her eyes at the men as if all women were the same each was different no one strategy would work. Sango smirked saying, "I was told you might need advice on one woman and how to go about wooing her."

Everyone at the table looked up many of the men replied, "She is female she would have more insight than any male ever would." Inu no Tashio looked up saying, "Alright what advice do you have to offer that these scrolls and men can't give me."

Sango chuckled replying, "Lots but I won't break woman's code by revealing all to you men. I will tell you each woman is different for example my mate Miroku all it took was him to have the nerve to grope my bottom to grab my attention. Since he was human it was his bravery that had captured my attention. Do any of you know what first captured your mate's attention?"

Mummer's crossed the table of each trying to figure it out until Inu no Tashio slammed his hands on the table saying, "I have had two mate's the first was arranged for a political alliance. The second threw herself at me I had no need to woo either."

Sango snorted before saying, "I figured as much tackling it like you were going to war and some sort of lame strategy to get her into bed quickly will be your answer. Well, you are wrong she is a human female, not a male she has feelings. If you want to make progress with her you will have to show her you know her. What would she like to do that would be romantic too?"

Inu no Tashio growled out, "I gave her flowers, jewels and fine clothing and all I got in return was a thank you and a kiss on the cheek. That doesn't include all the times I complimented her only for her to get angry at me. I wanted to be mated by now not still working on things. I am beyond frustrated she obviously likes me so what's the big deal. I have centuries to learn about her I don't want to wait forever I have needs."

Sango threw her hands up in the air yelling out, "Is that all men think of I swear the lot of you are as bad as the human men maybe worse even. We are supposed to be better than them and this is how you behave shame on you. Where is your self-control and ability to think like a grown man? You have a hand to use if you must and you choose a human female, not a demoness so now you need to court her like a human would. Think of her and what she'd want it's easy to find out all you need to do is talk to her and actually listen." She stormed out of the room disappointed in the men altogether.

Inu no Tashio within moments knew the female was onto something so he raced after catching up to her in the garden. Once he was near her he asked, "How do I start I am honestly out of ideas."

Sango smirked saying, "I met Yue she seems to like the garden maybe a meal with just the two of you out here facing the setting sun. I am sure you can think of things to talk about that don't involve mating her or complimenting her while ogling her body. I promise you if you really listen and are a gentleman you will find yourself greatly rewarded."

She continued on her way home to allow the lord to think upon her words. She hoped that between what she told him and Yue that they'd find the middle that was needed. She sighed and shook her head hoping that for the pup's sake the parents could find a way to be together. She walked past her home to the marker that was her mate's grave touching the stone whispering, "Oh how I miss you my hentai husband I can't wait for the day I join you and you yet again grope my bottom affectionately. I only wish we had been blessed with a pup of our own lord knows you tried. You had a male demon's stamina in the bedroom I swear you could out mate even the horniest of demons. Good thing you found me and I wanted you, you would have killed any human bride you had married." She laughed a little before adding, "You would have needed a harem to keep you satisfied but then you would have been so busy being pleasured you would have forgotten about making sure you had money to provide for them all."

She got up and went home knowing that soon she'd be called upon to help raise another royal hanyu she hoped, this time, it was because it's Mother was expecting again and not because she had passed on. She prayed to the kami's that this woman would last and Inu no Tashio would never be left alone again. It was hard enough for her to bare the loss of one mate and this man had already lost two both to meaningless deaths that could have been prevented. The first because there was a war going on and his mate had insisted on fighting by his side to protect their pup. The second because he didn't have both human and demon healers in the birthing room to help deliver the pup. It was an unintentional over medication of painkillers that had ended the woman's life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**~ With Inu no Tashio ~**

He thought as he walked through the castle deciding to take Sango's idea and have a picnic with the woman. He didn't expect it to work but it was worth a shot it was better than his idea of just mating her and dealing with the consequences later. He made his way to the kitchen finding the head cook saying, "I'd like to have dinner out with Yue in the garden just her and I alone as part of our courtship. I need you to make her favorite things and bring them out."

The cook nodded and went straight to work on making some of the things Yue had complimented him on perhaps those had been her favorites or she really liked them, either way, they were bound to be a hit. He started setting everything up and turned to ask where to take the food only to find the Lord of the castle gone. He sighed he'd have to follow his nose to their scents to find the location.

Inu no Tashio had quickly left the kitchen once the cook knew what he wanted and had started getting to work. He made his way to the servants in charge of the linens moving quickly through the halls until he found one asking, "Do we have anything that would work to use as a blanket outside. I wish to have a dinner with Yue in the garden."

The young demoness moved quickly to where the linens were kept looking over them all finding that the bottom two shelves had blankets and larger linens. She bent over going through them in an attempt to find a blanket that would be thick enough to provide some cushion to the lady her lord wished to court. She moved around as she searched for the right blanket to use trying to stay away from some of the fine linens since it would be being placed on the ground.

Inu no Tashio watched as the servant's body move and her bottom wiggled as she searched the closet for something to use. He groaned the way she moved was enticing it had been too long since he had been with a woman and the sight was more than arousing. He had to work real hard to keep himself from grabbing her hips and pressing himself into her. The worse thing of it all the female didn't even seem to notice the effect she was having on him. He decided that leaving was the best option staying any longer he might lose to his manly urges.

After a while, the servant turned around to ask the Western Lord a question only to find him gone. Thinking he changed his mind or found a blanket on his own so she closed the linen closet and went about her duties for the day.

**~ With Inu no Tashio ~**

He made his way to his room where he paced he needed something they could use to sit on. After lots of searching he decided on using his own fur to lay on the ground it would easily clean off no matter how dirty it got and it would be soft against her skin. Now very satisfied with his choice he went to the area of the garden he wanted to take her and placed his fur on the ground. The bonus for using his fur was the cook would be able to follow his scent to the location of where the food was to be placed. He smiled at his own cleverness as he placed the fur down on the hill with a perfect view of the sunset. He then went to invite Yue it would do no good to eat out there alone he had to have her there with him. He made his way back into the castle and towards her room. He couldn't wait to see her or his pup it had been a while since he had seen either. When he finally reached her room he found her and the pup just getting up from a nap. He smiled at her saying, "Would you join me for dinner in the garden you can bring the pup too."

She smiled softly at him, he was really trying in his own way she finally replied, "I'd love to join you in the garden it sounds like a nice change." As he walked her to the area of the garden they'd be eating she wondered if she should follow Sango's advice or not. Deciding it would be best to see how things went and do what felt right after eating and spending time with him. She just hoped he was on his best behavior for her and was a gentleman for once. At the same time, she had a daughter to think of if they were strained then there would always be a rift that the child would feel between them.

The area he had chosen was a nice hill with a perfect view of the sky. She had to admit the blanket of fur that he had laid down was nice and soft. The pup seemed to love lying on it, she had never seen her so happy. The food was already there and it was mostly things she really enjoyed she hoped that he had chosen the menu to show her how much he knew about her. He asked, "Are you surprised I picked things you liked?"

She nodded replying, "I didn't think you had noticed." They ate in silence him sometimes feeding her and her sometimes feeding him in return. It was nice hands touching and sometimes even holding each other. When the sunset the atmosphere became very romantic and she gave him a kiss on the lips which he, of course, changed into a passion filled kiss the likes of which he had never given her. At some point during the kiss, she had found herself on the fur with him over her and when it ended it left her wanting more.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

She looked up at him as he pulled away and said, "Could you close your eyes for me?" When he did as she asked she really looked at his face. This handsome man wanted her she touched his jaw line marveling at how defined it was. She traced the single stripe on each cheek bone unlike his son Sesshomaru who had two on each. She reached up and touched his hair that he always seemed to wear held up in a high ponytail. She found his hair to be silky smooth and soft to the touch she almost envied his hair.

She turned to where their pup was to find the little girl the happiest she had ever seen her. Deciding then to do what was best for her daughter and worry about love later she decided she'd take Sango's advice and let him show her how he felt. She was positive if that kiss was any indication he'd have no issue making her feel loved. She took a chance running her fingers up each ear she had always wanted to touch his ears the points always seemed so sexy. She felt him shudder at her touch causing her to pull her hand away. Stealing her nerves for what she had to do Yue checked their pup first seeing that she was happily napping now. Yue put her hands back on his face, took a deep breath and moved her face next to his then licked up his ear then took the tip into her mouth.

**~ Inu no Tashio Point of View~**

He had closed his eyes as she had asked he felt her touch his face and explore it some. He enjoyed it he was glad she was exploring him it was a good sign. He had a hard time containing himself as she touched his markings all he wanted to do was to strip her and make love to her. Then she touched his ears his already heated blood raced through his body filling him with need and desire for her. He had to fight his beasts that reacted wanting to claim their mate. He had to remind his beast that she didn't know what she was doing and they would have to control themselves if they wanted her to mate with him in the near future. He was both glad and disappointed when she removed her hands from his ears it helped him maintain self-control but he wanted more at the same time. For a while, he felt nothing figuring she was taking it all in he waited patiently than he suddenly felt her tongue on his ear and his beast was back out and loose demanding to be let out. When he felt her tongue on the tip of his ear he lost all restraint he had on his beast. Her mouth on the tip of his ear had been his end his beast took over total control of his body. When he opened his red eyes he ground his hips into hers, he wanted her to know how much he needed her.

**~ Yue Point of View ~**

She steeled her nerves asking him, "Why do you want me?" At first, it was just him staring at her but eventually she heard him say, "Wanted you the first time but master wouldn't let me mate you." Really confused she asked again, "Why though I don't understand." After much silence he replied, "Scent tells much, we are made for each other but master is a hard headed fool."

She smiled at him happily with her decision saying, "Then show me what you didn't get to show me the first time." He looked at her confused she decided to help him by grinding her hips into his repeating, "I want you to show me your demon love." Understanding flashed across his features before he said, "Mate for life no going back once done."

Her smile grew responding, "I understand show me." She tried again putting her hands into his top and onto his chest running her fingers across is rippling muscles. She watched him tremble under her touch and found she quite enjoyed his response to her touch. She pushed his top off making sure he understood her intentions.

Once he started participating more by clawing through her obi that held the kimono closed she knew he understood. She wondered if his other half would have questions for her once he returned to normal but for now, she was happy experiencing love from his beast. She enjoyed kissing him and him kissing her including her chest although his kisses there seemed to be much lighter than anywhere else. She figured he didn't want to wake their daughter with the scent of her milk. She only stopped him once so she could get on all fours for him she had heard that Inu demons loved that position. She knew it was right when his hands shook as they took her hips and as soon as he was coated in her juices he joined her becoming one. It didn't take long for either to reach their end him biting into her as she reached hers and then releasing his seed inside of her.

**~ Inu no Tashio Point of View~**

He had lost all control of his beast as it rushed forward due to Yue's touch. He begged his beast to come back pleading that him claiming the female now would set them way back in the courtship causing it to take longer to get her into his bed again. His beast had promptly ignored his master and locked him away where he usually locked his beast. He now understood how his beast felt as he was helpless to watch as his beast took over total control of the situation leaving him to deal with the fallout afterwards. He had heard her first question to his beast and when his beast was confused he shouted, "Answer her". He had understood the questions his beast honest answers he hadn't expected but understood why his beast had wanted, to be honest with her, he just wished it wasn't at his expense. He was shocked when she had asked his beast to show her but what shocked him the most was his beast stopping to ensure she understood what she was asking. When she ground into him, he complained at his beast to take her already he couldn't understand his instinctual sides hesitation in claiming the woman they desired. Even he himself almost completely lost it when she got into typically Inu mating position and asked yet again for them to show her, he was thankful that at that point his beast did, in fact, go for it. His beast was pleased that he was the one that got to show her how they felt. They would never lose her now she was theirs for as long as they lived.

**~ Yue Point of View ~**

Exhaustion had set in and she fell asleep lying next to him. He watched her as his beast slowly gave over control and allowed his master to be with their mate his beast only hoped his master didn't mess things up he most certainly wanted more rounds of lovemaking with their mate. Inu no Tashio couldn't agree more with his beast about the continued love making. He was still very confused about what he had done right and why she had wanted his beast instead of him. Perhaps it had been a human need to know his beast could be gentle with her and she had feared mating him because of it. He was just glad it was all said and done and nothing could change the fact that she was his mate for life. Now he could move both females into his room where they belonged at least until his pup was sleeping through the night. Then he'd have his mate all to himself every night at least until he decided it was time to pup her again but that would be in the distant future, for now, he wanted to only share her with their daughter.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
